The Demon Within
by Falke-ness
Summary: There is a fine line between good and evil. No one can ever tell which is good and which is bad, because humans are built that way, deceptive. Lina must ask herself, who are her true friends, who is her true love. And how do you defeat...yourself. -HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

The Demon Within  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Prologue*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was so scared, my heart was beating rapidly, yet I felt cold beads of terror trickled down my forehead. My palms felt damp. I gulped in sheer fright, as thoughts of my fate darted through my mind. Tied down to a slab of stone, my arms and legs were shackled down. Arms extended so that they were parallel to the ground. My legs spread apart. This pose reminded me of a stick figure. An object I remember getting in trouble for drawing as a child. Then again it could've been because I had drew them all over my sister Luna's bedroom walls. That was years ago, yet she's still angry about it. But back to the point. I was only 5 when I first had that dream, and what I thought then was I'm to young to die! Each time I dreamed it, there was a monster looming over me, at the time (when I was still young) I didn't know it, but that demon was Shabrinigdo.. the dark lord of the monster race.  
  
It wasn't until part of him was released from within Rezo that I realized that each time I had that dream, he was trying to take over my mind. my body, and my soul. Just like he had done to the red priest. I had had that dream every night since age 5, except as I grew older so did the me in the dream, and each time, the dark lord tortured me in my sleep. Trying to break me, that was 13 years ago.  
  
Now I've gotten to the point where I'm terrified to go to sleep, scared of the demon that haunts my sacred place, my innocent dreams. Well not so innocent now, now that they've been tainted. Feeling pain, loss, depression and desolation, and hopelessness in my dreams, all caused by one creature. The dark lord Shabrinigdo. Now at the age of 18 (duh 5+13=18), I'm still being haunted by that demon. In fact it got worse after we destroyed a fragment of it, the remaining pieces gathered in my dreams. I couldn't let them take over. Couldn't let them hurt my friends. Gourry, Amelia, Zel, Celia, even Xellos and Naga. But the dark lord feeds on terror and pain, so each passing day he grew stronger. And I weaker.. loosing hope. Funny that I, the great Lina Inverse, the sorcery genius. Greatest sorceress of all time was afraid to die, or in this case surrender to Ruby-eyed Shabrinigdo. I guess this is the price to pay for calling upon his powers.  
  
Day by day I was loosing hope, how could anything defeat the dark lord? But these dismal thoughts were the prime source of power for the evil being. And so, I tried to act happy yet angry. Playful and full of life. I used my aggression to show how much I cared for others. This succeeded in stopping Shabrinigdo's feast for a time. I was sure Xellos knew about it, sure that he knew the cure. and it often made me wonder, if he truly was a friend, or if he was only helping me because if the dark lord wasn't stopped, I would be his future master.  
  
That man, he always seemed to ignite a submerged fury inside of me, with his comments of it's a secret. He knew how to destroy Shabridigdo.. Yet he wouldn't tell me. So many times I had tried to draw it from him by threatening him. But he knew me to well, knew that I wouldn't kill him. I'm known as the renowned sorceress, Lina Inverse. The bandit killer, dragon slayer. even the enemy of all who live. People thought I took pride in these names, because I'd merely smirk at it, wouldn't deny it. But in truth I hated it, hated that it reminded me that I was a murderer. When ever I look at my hands, I find them filthy, tainted.. Soiled with blood. Yet even though I have killed so many, even though I have such a great reputation. I hated it all, I felt so ashamed of my actions. I had always regretted killing anyone. I lost count of how many dreams I've had about those people I slaughtered. I don't kill for fun, despite what others think. I slay to punish, and to save my friends. That is why I couldn't bring myself to destroy Xellos, or even harm him. It just wasn't in my nature.  
  
And because he wouldn't tell me.I suffered. I always wondered if L-sama was up there, taking amusement in my pain. I knew full well that I'd always been her prime source of amusement. Lately my dreams have gotten worse.. is this a sign? Is the dark lord soon to be resurrected? My greatest fear was that somehow, someone would find a way to release Shabrinigdo from his prison inside my shell of a body. That he would rise again, and I helpless to stop it, used as a pawn and doll. and flung aside just as Rezo had.  
  
Zelgadiss knows as well, he had tried to destroy the entity with his shamanic powers in the astro plain, hoping beyond hope that it would work. But it failed. He had promised me, after I had to literally force it out of him. that if the being inside of me ever became out of control, he'd kill me. to spare the innocents the pain.. and spare me from knowing that I had unleashed it into the world I had tried so hard to protect. That's the irony of it. as a master sorceress, I had always tried to protect the innocent, while gaining a reputation and good for myself. I would never turn away from an obstacle if the world was at steak. But now, I myself am the obstacle.. and for the first time since my sister, Luna's fury. I'm afraid.  
  
What shall happen to me? And what shall I do? This is the time when I wish I was still a child and that my parents were alive. Wish I had someone to embrace me, stroke my hair and build that shield of protectiveness for me. Zelgadiss is my only comfort. He does the best he can to help me through this hell. He created amulets to magnify my powers, so as to subdue the beast for the time being. But his friend ship is not enough. I still feel so lonely and afraid. Maybe this is what is making the dark lord stronger. Of course, Gourry and Amelia are oblivious to my pain. And Cilia. she know. and she is pitying me yet she had given me no comfort. According the she- dragon, it's a fate I justly deserve. for my evil actions. Sounds to much like Amelia to my liking. Some friends I have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*To Be Continued*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was the prologue. This entire section was just some of Lina's thoughts, and explains the major predicament of the story. I'm not really sure if I should continue or not. Please send me your ideas!  
  
~Falconess 


	2. Deceptions

Deceptions  
  
Deep in the heart of a magnificent kingdom of Saiyrun, there is giant palace for the royal family. Towers that spireled to peirce the air. Blocks of stone and marble. A great drawbridge, and archway to the courtyard and life of the palace. It was both intimidating, and beautiful. The kingdom of Saiyrun prided themselves in the beauty they have in their kingdom. As well as the strength of fighting, and pacific morals. And each and every one of the subjects loved the royal family dearly. Over the years, Amelia de Saiyrun had been away from home quiet a number of times. Spreading the fame of Saiyrun with her travels. And so, upon her final return, everyone joyfully prepared to host a grant banquet, in her honor. Of course, she is very modest, and would not dream of taking all the travel credit to herself. And so, she invited her best friends to join her, after all, she was only a fragment of the group of people who had saved the world so many times.  
  
So, in the heart of the palace, there was a gigantic line of tables, each laden with every type of food one can imagine. The greatest feast of all time, and enough to fill every royal stomach, and a plenty of left overs for those left in the streets. Each royal guest sat politely, daintily eating their food, while trying hard not to stare at their misfit guests.  
  
This is where we find the infumous Lina Inverse. Apparently the prince was over his grudge of her. In her hand was a blade of silver, slicing through the tender meat and flesh of what was once a living animal. Juices and sauce seeped from the wound, as if it were blood. And with a fork, she picked up the piece of steak, and promplty swallowed it, quicly diving to spear some more food and fill her empty stomach. Her fine thread of hair burned in the chandelear light, dancing with flames. She herself was like fire, consuming food as if they were loggs burning into ash and embers.  
  
Next to her, eating at an even faster pace, sat her self dubbed gaurdian and protecter. Gourry (can anybody tell me his last name, I think its Gabri- something, but im not sure). Swollowing food like a vaccume, those around him were doubting if there really was going to be any food left for the other guests.  
  
On the other side of our heroin, Lina, sat the ever stotic Zelgadiss. With his gleaming stones that shone like jems in the light, he was probably the main attraction at this dinner. Nobody that lived in this kingdom had ever seen anybody like him. Of course, he was oblvious to all this attention, and if he did know of it, he did not show it. His head tilted down, so his shiny wirery hair covered his eyes, and he occasionaly sipped as his wine.  
  
Naga the white serpent was there as well, for once she was dressing in modest clothing. A beautiful gown, fit for a princess. She sat at the head of the table, with her father, the prince, and her little sister, Amelia. Imprinted on her face was a scowl, and she dove into her food with aggression, stabbing and slicing, as if she were dismembering a human body. For you see, once Amelia had met her, she instantly knew who this big busted woman was, and had forced her to come home to her kingdom. Naga, the eldest princess of Saiyrun was home, and not very happy about it. Now, most people would think that she'd be happy to be a princess, but this is not true. A delicate princess life was not one for Naga, she wanted to be out in the world, causeing havok, and her form of justice.  
  
It was at this fine and jolly dinner that it happened. Lina, who at the time had been drinking some wine, suddenly spit out the liquid and gasped. Her lips parted in a whimper, a wounded animal fearful of death and pain. Fingers laced together over her heart, pressing as if to stop a bleeding wound. Crumbling, like fallen tree, she slipped from her seat and onto the cold marble floor. The amulets on her wrists were glowing brightly. Blurry figures was all she could see, her vision was hazy and white. The only clear thing she could see was a bright white light. Her first painful thought was, she was dying, and there was the door way to heavan. But, she was wrong. In her delerium, she truly believed she was going to heavan, in reality, that white had been the burning candles on the crystal chandelere. Soon all she knew was darkness and dreams.  
  
Then, there was panic. Guests surged to their feet, voices murmered among themselves. No one would think properly, well with the exception of Zelgaddiss. Whispers and fearful thoughts spread like wildfire, especially when a certain mazaku appeared out of thin air. That was when the pandamodian began, screams, terror. The diners ran in fright, the only ones left there was Zel and the fallen Lina. Gourry had been pulled along with the crowd, and the 2 princesses of course were dragged by their guards against their will.  
  
Xellos, with a smile on his face, simple floated down to Lina, and Zel. With a hand on each shoulder, on on Zel, the other, Lina; he spoke. "There might be a cure.." With that he fazed out, bringing the 2 traveling compainions with him.  
  
~TBC~  
  
yes I know. another short chapter, sorry. It's been a long while since I last updated, and since then, I forgot the idea I had for the second chapter. So I had to improvise. Sorry for the bad grammer and spelling, this comp doesn't have spell check. .  
  
Pairings- I have no clue how the pairings are going to turn out, just whatever inspiration strikes me. The only thing I do know, is that it either going to be a Zel/ Lina fic or a Xell/Lina fic. ._.; sorry to all you gourry fans.  
  
This is my vary first Slayers (non-crossed over) fic, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review, even flames are welcome. 


	3. 4 sides

All she could see was darkness, and those eyes. Eyes that could peirce through your soul, see every fiber of fear and dispair that you possessed. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to summon her powers. And so, she ran, with every ounce of will power she had. But no matter where she ran to, it seemed like she was traveling an endless circle, swimming in an endless pit and destined to stand before those horrible ruby eyes. Eyes the color of her own. There Lina stood, in the reality of her own mind and heart. She was alone, save for a single creature, Shabrinigdo.  
  
That creature stood in the shadows, his charcoal skin blending easily into the darkness. He watched her as she ran, to no avail. And this amused him, to no end. And so, the silence was filled. Filled with an echo of demented laughter as he took amusement in his prey's panic. His amusement grew as his victim coward, huddled in a ball of fear and confusion. Like an animal, he thought. A tiny mouse caught in the corner by a cat. no. correction. tiger. He was the tiger, and Lina Inverse was the mouse.  
  
Lina had never been so afraid in her entire life. It was not like her to just stand and be killed, but what could she do? A simple sword wouldn't destroy that monster. Her powers were useless, curse that time of the month. All she could feel was the cold atmosphere and those horrible eyes ravaging her body. She clasped her hands to her ears, trying to block out that laughter, like nails on a chalk board. It was enough to drive even the forever stoic Zelgadiss insane. Suddenly she cringed, as she felt a large talon scrape against her cheek. Her teeth clenched in unspoken pain as it dug into her skin, and cut deeply down to her chin. She felt the blood trickle down. Warm, the only source of warmth that she had felt since she entered this place. And that knowledge made her shiver.  
  
Shabrinigdo watched amused as she trembled, licking the blood from his talon. As much as he wanted to make take his time killing his victim, he didn't have long. In this reality, the astoplane, time flew more quickly then the real world. In a few minutes, Lina will have regained her powers and be able to spell herself out of this place. So, he had to act quick. He raised one of his massive hands, a glowing ball started to form. It illuminated the darkness, causing Lina to stare up at him in horror as she realised what he was going to do. Suddenly, he released his attack, thousands of tiny golden needles sprayed from the ball, each like daggers that shot as fast as a bullet.  
  
Lina watched as he prepared his attack, her eyes growing wide in terror. She had beat him once, why was she so afraid to do it again? Summoning her courage, she wasn't going to let that monster intimidate her. She sprang from her position, and jumped clear above the attack. She landed gracefully on the ground, safe and sound. Her eyes burned with renewed strength, bright and defient like a fire ball. L-sama, she had said it before, and she'll say it again, she was to young to die, and there was no way she'd give up now. Well, now that she's got her courage back, maybe she just might be able to pull off a decent flare arrow, she told herself. And so, she tried to summon that attack, and low and be hold, it worked, only to go pook as she drew the string back. Lina's firery eyes blinked in confusion, and frustration. Then they wandered back up to her opponant, only to find a rather large attack coming her way. To late to dodge now, so why not see how fast she can run?  
  
Before Lina could even sprint a foot, there was a blinding flash, and the attack was gone. Standing in front of our heroin stood Xellos and Zeldagiss. Each held a lance in their hand. The lance emitted a pale white aura. With out a second thought, they threw the lances at the astonished Sabrinidgo. It was rather weird, and if the situation wasn't so serious, it'd be funny as well. The lances seemed to peirce through the monstor, and drage him with them as the continued to travel. The tips of the lances seemed to tear into the darkness, and fly though the real world, taking Shabrinidgo with it.  
  
Xellos and Zelgadiss each took an arm of Lina's and dragged her through the tear. All of a sudden, they popped out of the dark void, and once again was in the real world. The tear seemed to close itself once they had passed through. There in front of them, pinned to a tree by the two lances, was no longer the form of Shabrinidgo, but a human girl, an exact replica of Lina.  
  
The real Lina, fell to her knees. Geez, things just keep getting weirder and weirder she told herself. An icy glare made its way into her eyes, and she turned that glare to her two male companions. "I want some explinations, and I wants them. NOW" unconciously, she formed a fireball in her hands. As she realised what she had done, she lost control, and accidenly fried the poor boys to a crisp.  
  
The copy Lina, seemed to be in a daze for a bit, watching as blood seeped from his wounds. Suddenly, realisation dawned on him, and he bagan to laugh. Now, listening to a voice remakable like Lina's laughing an evil laugh is not exactly pleasing to the ears. So this of course, drew the other 3's compainions. Copy Lina stopped laughing as she got control of himself. He watched with amusement as the other 3 humans eyes him with uncertainty. "Fools. you think that this body will prohibit be from destroying you? How sadly mistaken you are. You have only succeeded in freeing me into this world. Farewell humans, we shall meet again. as master and slave. Be prepared to greet the new master of this pathetic world. I Shabrnigdo shall have my revenge at last!! RAYPHASE!" With the last word, he dissapeared, taking the two lances with him.  
  
"...you said that the world would be saved after this. Xellos.explain." Zelgadiss turned to Xellos, a promise of death in his eyes.  
  
Several different thought we're zipping through her mind, what just happened? Lina was usually the first to find out about everything, and beign left in the dark, especially when it concerned her. didn't appeal to her. "Yes.XELLOS explain why .. I.. er that other ME is HERE?!"  
  
With an uncomfertable sigh. Apparently he wasn't going to get out of this one. He took his usualy perch, 6 feet above the ground. And sat crosslegged in thin air, with his staff spread across his lap. "As we all know, Shabrinigdo had been trapped within Lina.. Well, with all the time he's spent there, he had also merged with part of Lina. That would be Lina's dark side. Those Lances, that we've been trying to achieve in the last few weeks were twin lances of deception. They represent two of the 4 sides of a human being. Love, purity, hate, and evil. The lances were that of hate and evil. What the lances do, is if its thrown at a person in the astrol plain, it tears that part of the person away from them. Lina, Shabrinigdo had merged with the darker side of you, and so when we threw the lances, he was torn away from you. As hard as it is to believe, you actually represent mostly good. So, the two of you we're seperated into two different beings."  
  
"I see.so how do we stop Shabrinigdo now? He took the two lances with them. what can the lances do out of the astral plan?" Lina asked quietly, trying to comprehend all the information that was being fed to her.  
  
"That my dear, is a secret." Xellos winked, much to the other two's annoyance. L-sama had specifically told him not to reveal to much. "Well, I'm off, oh and let me tell you a little secret on what you should do next.Shabrinigdo has only 2 of the lances, and those represent that of the darker side..so. where are the 2 lances of compassion?" With that, he to phased out.  
  
TBC Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
Falconess 


	4. more trouble

With Shabrinigdo's release, night seemed to be more eager to fall upon the earth.. Dark and ominous clouds hung in the sky, shielding the stars from view. Overall, it seemed that nighttime was trying rather hard to envelop the world in total darkness. However, the moon, continued to shine, with rays of light that occasionally pierced through the clouds barricade. In the distance, howls of wolves could be heard, and growls of monsters that had yet to be released. The night wind whispered promises of death and destruction.  
  
Lina sighed, allowing a few strands of her bangs to flutter as she does so. She stared into the leaping flames of the campfire, her eyes reflecting the embering fire. The girl sat, with legs extended, so that her feet were facing the fire and warmed by the welcoming heat. Leaning back slightly, she let her arms support her, as she rested her hands on the ground. In an annoyed voice, she spoke to her only current companion. "This is great. just great..now what are we supposed to do? We have no clue where Shabinigdo is, or where the lances of compassion are. AND we have no idea what the weirdo monster is doing with my perfect and beautiful body and reputations!!!" The last sentence was said with a wail, setting modesty aside, it was true.  
  
Zelgadiss, the said companion, eyed her wearily. He sat across from her, on leg extended, and the other bent at the knee, to allow a rest handle for one of his hands, the other hand was pointlessly throwing single blades of grass into the fire. His marble skin glistened with the light, "Aren't you being a little too vain?"  
  
Lina, on other circumstances, would have fried Zel to charcoal, however, in the woods, she couldn't risk a fireball, and his skin was too hard to whack anyways. It would be more painful on her, than on him. "No Zel. I'm not"  
  
The chimera, in return merely gave her the mysterious smile of his, knowing full well of her predicament. Also knowing that once they were out of the woods, he had better run for his life.  
  
Frustrated, Lina stared up at the sky, scowling at it, as if accusing it of purposely blocking a view of the stars. "This is wonderful, no food. no water.. no shelter. ALL WE NEED NOW IS SOME RAI-----" she was cut off as Zelgadiss had thrown a well aimed twig at her. She rubbed her forehead, where the object had hit, glaring at the chimera. If looks could kill, her glare would be throwing knives, scratch that. throwing A-bombs. Her hand twitched, itching to throw something back, a pine cone, a branch, a boulder, any of which would do, though preferably that latter. "WHAT pray tell was that for?"  
  
The white-cloaked figure merely shrugged, stating as if obvious in that monotone voice of his. "Don't want you to jinx it." With those words, he lay down, throwing the cloak over him to act as a blanket. Eyes close, to feign sleep, or to at least play a childish game of ignore the wrath of Lina.  
  
Once again, Lina sighed, though this time in exasperation. Finding a comfortable position herself, she unclasps her cap, and uses it as a blanket to cover her as she sleeps. "Good night Zel.", she says, before hiding her emerald eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Unknown to her, the companion is still awake, after Lina had closed her eyes, he in turn opens them slightly, so that they are narrowed, and almost impossible to tell whether they are open or not. Sneaking a glance at the fiery sorceress, he whispers so that only the wind, and himself can hear. "night.. Lina.don't run away. I'll be watching over you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the sun began to paint the world with it's warmth and beauty, the birds seemed to emerge, singing their relief. However, since all the songs were played at once, it wasn't very pleasant, especially not with the songs of the crows. This was the sound that Lina awoke to, her vision bleary for the moment. Soon to follow, was Zelgadiss. Over the night, the fire had smoldered, oh well. Compared to the night, the day seemed to be the complete opposite, perky, exactly like Lina's attitude at the moment. With a new day, the two set off to the nearest town, a new adventure, and surprises awaiting them. As they stepped into the outskirts of the town of Tishna, all the hustling and chattering from the citizens in the square seemed to stop. The two walked on, nervous about all the stares and whispering behind hands they were getting.  
  
With the creak of a door, they stepped into a tavern, hungry after last night. Again as they stepped into the area, all activities stopped. People seemed to cower away from them as the neared. It made the two rather self- conscious. Nearing the bar, Lina slammed her fist on the table, choosing to ignore the frightened stares she was getting. "I'll order number 5 and 4 please, as well as a cup of coffee."  
  
Zelgadiss was soon to join the staring, except in surprise. "Are you alright Lina, that has got to be the least I've seen you eat in.well. since I've met you." Turning to the bar tender, "I'll have the same". Back to Lina, "explain how your stomach seemed to shrink over night."  
  
As the two walked over to an empty table, Lina laughed nervously. "well, you knew that, that monster had been inside of me for some time now. Well, feeding a monster isn't fun. Apparently, monsters have to eat to. At first, I tried to starve him out, but he just ended up absorbing the food I ate, so I ate more.. so that I could still stay alive." She added in a low whisper, her eyes flicking back and forth at the people around them. "And why is everyone staring at us?"  
  
To Zel, it wasn't a problem, after all. no matter where he goes, people would stare at him. "It's probably because I'm a chimera. don't let it bother you Lina."  
  
Lina's eyes softened at that, she hated it when other judged people on their looks. "Oh . Zel." Her head turned as she heard dishes clattering. The waitress was approaching, trembling from head to foot. The dishes followed suit in her actions.  
  
As the waitress set the food down, Lina gave her the money, but she refused. In a very quiet voice, as if she wanted to be invisible. "No.- no madam, sir.. um.. heh.. it's on the house." With those words, she scurried back into the kitchen.  
  
Lina and Zel watched her retreating form, then turned back to each other. "that was. strange.."  
  
Soon all the whispering and silence was broken, as the door flew open, and a young girl shouted, a delicate finger extended. She seemed to be Amelia's age. "You there.monsters. Who do you think you are, returning to this village after all that you've done last night. You'll pay." The girl was decked in a sleeveless, black tunic. A golden design lined the edges. Silver boots came up to her knees, and similarly colored gauntlets ended at her elbows. Attached to the left sleeve of her tunic, was one end of a cape, the other end was attached to her right gauntlet, just below the elbow. The cape flowed down, one end diagonally, from her left thigh, to right ankle. Tied around her waist was a loose silver sash, securing a short sword and sheath in place.  
  
The girl's emerald eyes burned in fury as she eyed Lina and Zelgadiss. Raven hair flowed down her back, streaked with dark blue and violet, and ending midwaist. She stood about 2 inches shorter than Lina. After she had spoken, she withdrew her sword, the sound of metal ringing echoed through the air. The sharp point was aimed at Lina's heart  
  
Both Lina and Zel pushed themselves away from their seats, facing the young challenger. Everyone else in the tavern had retreated, the streets were empty, as innocents ran home and secured the doors. Even the owner had fled. Zelgadiss was the first to speak. "If you want to fight. let it be out side of town" Throwing a teasing look at Lina he states, "Lina here will probably release her temper at losing and dragon slave the entire town."  
  
Lina in turn growled, fire seeming to spurt out. "JUST WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" she shrieked at Zelgadiss. Turning to the intruder, her attitude seemed to change into a serious nature. "I don't know who you are. or what you want.. However, if it's a fight you want, then so be it. Follow me." She strides out of the tavern, heading to the open field outside of town. Zelgadiss, by her side.  
  
The mysterious girl, blinks, out of confusion. Not about to let her opponent run away, she chases after them. Stopping a few feet away from Lina, she grasps the hilt of her sword tighter. "You destroyed everything I loved.. My parents. my little brother.. all because you decided to play some sick and twisted game last night. I'll kill you!!" With those words, she leapt forward, the tip of her blade pointed at her opponent. As she nears Lina, her arms extend, pushing the point forward at a greater speed. It seems to pierce through the air like a bullet. Lina, as she watched the girl approach, is unsure of what to do. She didn't want to fight this little girl. Thousands of thoughts ran though her head. What did the kid mean, she never touched a hair on the girls family. Completely lost in thought, she didn't notice the girls thrust until it was about a feet away. It was to close to draw her own sword.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hmm. well sorry for the cliffy. If you haven't already figured it out yet, please wait patiently for the next chapter, to see who this mysterious girl is, why she holds a grudge against Lina, and if Lina dodges the attack or nor. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!  
  
~Falconess  
  
btw.. I don't own Slayers 


End file.
